User talk:Original Authority
Welcome! Deleting Important Information-Leonardowyatt Please do not delete needed information from pages, eg: Bille Jenkins. —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 00:05, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Age-Khanwiz Can I please ask you, how old you are? --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 11:35, August 30, 2011 (UTC) : You look younger in your avatar. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 11:53, August 30, 2011 (UTC) :: Our Policy clearly states that you cannot add pictures or personal information about your family members. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 11:57, August 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::And also, you hijacked my avatar. -.- —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 11:58, August 30, 2011 (UTC) adding names to GIFS-Buffymybasset I use Lunapic.com :) Good luck. 13:44, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Pic's of Wyatt-Superlana It's not allowing me to do your avatar for you. However, I have uploaded these pic's for you. Babywyatt2.jpg Babywyatt3.jpg Babywyatt4.jpg 1) Click on the one that you want and copy it. Then go into your (my) computer and paste it in a folder in your picture library. 2) Comeback to your profile here and click your avatar (it will say edit avatar). It will open up a mini page called Edit Profile. 3) Push Browse on the mini page (this will open up your desktop). Click on Libraries, then Pictures, then the folder which contains the pic you want. 4) Click the pic and then click on open at the bottom. It will then take you right back here and finally push (save,I'm done) at the bottom of the page. I hope this help, good luck.:)--Superlana 17:45, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Quick Advice-(AWU) Hey, so I know you've only been a member of this wiki for a short time. But I have been reading some of your edits and I would like to give you some advice. I'm not trying to offend or upset you but you should really check your spelling before editing a page and you're not really supposed to add your opinions to official pages. There are talk pages and blogs for your opinion, the other pages should stick to the facts. PS I know I'm not an official member of this wiki, but I have been a visitor and editior for quite a while. IHope you can work with this, 22:35, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Mike All i do is put letters in and change words so they mean the same things just better words CharmeRuler 22:50, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Becoming Bureaucrat-PerryPeverell It takes a lot of good work and effort. We can't make fresh, new editors admins or bureaucrats. I hope you can understand that. All admins and bureaucrats on here have been on this wiki for several years and have contributed much. — PerryPeverell 23:23, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Season Summaries-PerryPeverell Please do not edit the summaries of the seasons. These texts come directly from the DVD's/Comics and are not written or made up by someone on the wiki. We only allow official summaries. Thanks. — PerryPeverell 23:23, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Infoboxes-Perrypeverell What infoboxes do you mean?? — PerryPeverell 23:32, August 30, 2011 (UTC) They were created by several editors, including me. — PerryPeverell 23:46, August 30, 2011 (UTC) You don't need to apologize for an edit. You corrected something, and that is very good. I only corrected your edit ;-) — PerryPeverell 00:09, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Infobox-LeonardoWyatt Oooh. Are you going to use one for your own page, or a character's page? —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 10:46, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :Then just use this template. You go to the page you want to put the template on, on the side it'll say templates, click "Add another template" then write in Infobox Charmed Character and press okay :) —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 11:14, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Removal-KhanWiz Do not remove infoboxes again. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 12:20, August 31, 2011 (UTC) : Yes you did, you replaced it on the Sword and the City page with this content: The sisters are back for a six season and its better than ever. Do not do it again. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 12:26, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :: You can just go to here and copy and paste it into your userpage and edit it. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 12:36, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Chat-LeonardoWyatt Was talking to Khan. —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 12:47, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :It's meant to be that. Everyone infobox is getting changed from that blue one you seen on Prue, Piper's etc to the one you see on the seers. —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 12:50, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :Yeeep. —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 12:54, August 31, 2011 (UTC) ::They're staying as they are, there not getting changed again and yes I do make infoboxs. —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 13:05, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :::My bad. I can't understand what you're writing. All of the info box's will be changed soon, it takes time. —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 13:07, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :It's better if you let other people do it, cause you're not filling the fields in correctly —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 13:58, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :::You're putting in the wrong coding. —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 14:03, August 31, 2011 (UTC) ::::The name of the picture —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 14:05, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :No, just the name. —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 14:08, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :::Cause, you're still not doing it right, and you didn't put the info in the right place. I'll fix it up for you. —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 14:13, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :Things I told you before. —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 14:20, August 31, 2011 (UTC) ::I had to revert your edit. You're not putting the info in the right order, and not putting the links in. —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 14:36, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :You put brackets around the word. —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 14:38, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Reason-Fanycharmed Because (no offense, really) the change at Billie´s page wasn´t good and the word which you wrote to the Belthazor´s page doesn´t exist (at least Google says it). By the way, can I ask you something? Are you really 17? Fanycharmed 15:28, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Turn your Caps Lock off. And what means WHQT? Fanycharmed 16:19, August 31, 2011 (UTC) But the infobox was just about Halliwells. Even though it had the headline Witch. Fanycharmed 18:10, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Practice-BuffymyBasset Why not practice on your private Sandbox page. That way an Admin can check out your work before making real edits/changes to the user pages. I think since you are new at this and have had quite a few spelling and grammar errors, it might be the best bet. Also, if a Bureaucrat un-did your work, please don't change it back. There is always a reason. I notice you went back and changed Billie's page again. 15:32, August 31, 2011 (UTC) http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/CharmeRuler/Sandbox You can always change/rename your Sandbox page name to the name of the article you are working on. For instance, you can change it to "CharmeRuler/Sandbox/BillieJenkins" 15:53, August 31, 2011 (UTC) I still see a few errors. Look at the original infobox on her page compared to yours, and you'll see the differences. Also, you should edit in "Source" not "Visual". It will show you when words are spelled wrong. They are underlined in red. You simply right click on the word, and it will give you an other option for proper spelling. -- 16:03, August 31, 2011 (UTC) In the editing box. You see 2 tabs. One says "Source" one says "Visual". Actually even in "Visual" words you spell wrong should underline in red. Please don't ignore them, rather, spell correctly. I'm really busy right now, so please keep practicing. Buffy Actually it's worse now. Maybe you shouldn't edit Infoboxes? Also, please check with a Bureaucrat about it. -- 16:24, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Infobox-Khanwiz It was actually decided between: Me, LeonardoWyatt and a few other admins that the Charmed Ones infoboxes, Billie's infobox and the Mortals infobox were staying the way they are. Can you also maybe not use slang because it is sometimes hard to understand what you are saying. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 18:09, August 31, 2011 (UTC) : We have users working on them already, maybe try editing the pages instead of re-doing infoboxes and pages. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 18:11, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :: You can do anything to the pages except re-write and try to avoid doing the infoboxes as we have a few users already doing them. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 18:16, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Video-Khanwiz I removed the video because it is seven minutes long for a seven second long spell! --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 18:24, August 31, 2011 (UTC) : No. Do not upload such a video because was too long! --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 18:26, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :: Okay, you will not be becoming admin. Only the Wikia Staff (the top, top, top people) can do that. We cannot make one individually for each wiki. We only manage this wiki. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 18:32, August 31, 2011 (UTC) ::: I am only an admin on the Charmed Wiki. I was made an admin because I did excellent edits and solved things easily. I was then made a bureaucrat by one of the Wiki Staff. I was the only one so I was the Main Bureaucrat, LeonardoWyatt was then made another bureaucrat. It takes alot to become one and you are not going to become one in two days! It took me a year. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 18:46, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :::: So did I. Are you sure you are 17? --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 18:48, August 31, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Okay. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 18:51, August 31, 2011 (UTC) : The Founder of this wiki has been inactive for well over three years. If you want to talk to the head of the wiki you will talk to me. It depends what you want me to do with it. I have alot to do on this wiki, my fan-fictions and other wikis that I currently focus on. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 19:11, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :: My Harry Potter Spells Wiki? I might be able to help with some stuff. Just base it on the return of a lost character. Dan? Jack? Cole? Or (the most popular) Prue? --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 19:23, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :: I'll make a small edit, you make me an admin and then I could make some templates and things. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 19:32, August 31, 2011 (UTC) ::: Click on the little 'KhanWiz' then go to Contributions, then go to User Rights Management then tick the boxes 'Rollback and Admin'. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 19:35, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Wiki-LeonardoWyatt I don't have time to edit on another Wiki at the moment and also you're basically stealing every page off here. If you're gonna make your own Charmed Wiki,'' please use your own information and don't copy right it.'' —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 11:50, September 1, 2011 (UTC) :It's complicated. —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 15:43, September 1, 2011 (UTC) :::It's extremely hard to explain. There's a lot of coding to be explained, and numbers/letters and colors. —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 15:47, September 1, 2011 (UTC) ::::>.< I don't really have time, sorry. —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 15:50, September 1, 2011 (UTC) :::: Sorry. —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 15:55, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Templates-Perrypeverell You just create an article with a title "Template:''NameOfYourTemplate ''" and the code for the template in that article. — PerryPeverell 18:56, September 1, 2011 (UTC) What on earth are you doing to pages? You really need to practice in your sandbox before making edits. I will have to revert your work because you've really messed up coding. I'm not trying to sound rude, but most of your edits have been errors and have been reverted. PLEASE do not publish anything else until you have an Admin or Bureau give you the "ok" first. 22:25, September 1, 2011 (UTC) It was all miss-spelled and you had the coding all wrong. I went to rollback, and now it's messed up bad! Please stop editing until you practice more. Also, make sure you get an Admin or Bureau to "Okay" your edits first. 22:59, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Look, I know you are trying, but I'm not sure editing is really your thing. I have noticed your spelling is usually wrong. Do you realize this?? Buffy Trust me, it's there. You have to click "Source" or something. Maybe you need to use "Firefox" browser. It has the built in spell checker. It's not just the spelling, the links and coding are wrong. Like I said, I know you are trying, but I just don't think you are understanding wikia too well. -- 23:15, September 1, 2011 (UTC) The Crill page is all messed up, Sorry. Your links are in red. You have brackets misplaced. So for now, no. 23:54, September 1, 2011 (UTC) :I'm not being mean or anything. But you need to practice editing and and filling in templates before you start rewriting article. We have a format for pages, and you're not putting the right information and again, you're not doing the templates right. —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 02:41, September 2, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry >.< —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 10:24, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Crill.-LeonardoWyatt Spelling and punctuation are wrong in some places. There's not much infomations and headings, and the infobox isn't correctly filled in. —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 10:30, September 2, 2011 (UTC) :There's some spaces not filled out on it, and there's no bullets for the powers. —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 10:33, September 2, 2011 (UTC) ::You read that wrong, in the "Season" box, you just put Season 6 —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 10:36, September 2, 2011 (UTC) :::It's not quite done. They're still a lot of things wrong with it, I'll change it a bit :) —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 10:57, September 2, 2011 (UTC) :::There. —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 11:03, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Your Wiki-Khanwiz I haven't in the past day, no. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 11:37, September 2, 2011 (UTC) : Uh, sure. Like what? --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 11:41, September 2, 2011 (UTC) : Okay and can you please not talk slang to any of the users on this wiki because it is (sometimes) hard to understand. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 11:43, September 2, 2011 (UTC) :: It is very confusing. It is all about the codes, here is the Syntax Coding to one of our templates: Try copying and pasting that into your wiki and work off of it. Can you also please go on chat, I need to ask you something. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 12:13, September 2, 2011 (UTC)